Hide and Seek
by NoSoul01
Summary: A nice game of hide and seek between the Loud sibling. Sometimes not everything is like what it seems like.(Warning amateur writing,review is really appreciated)


A beautiful saturday morning, Lincoln and his sisters gathered in the living room as they were doing their own respective activities. Their parent were out to buy some groceries and would be back before lunch which gives them some time to do anything that they want. The problem is that they can't think of anything that they can do together especially with their different interest in hobby.

That is why they were hanging out in the living room right now, either to fill their free time or thinking for something that they can do together as a family. Other than the sound of the tv and Luan constant pun, the house was actually quiter than usual.

"I'm bored" Lynn groaned in frustration, her back lying flat against the floor. She threw a tennis ball to the wall and waited for it to bounce before catching it again. None of them were bothered by it as they keep doing their own stuff.

"Lynn's right you know, I would rather be digging trash right now." Lana agreed with their jock sister. She patted her frog pet that stuck out from the collar of her blue overalls. The frog croaked as if agreeing with his master.

"You just had a bath yesterday Lana, dad would be very mad at you if you keep getting dirty so easy." Lola commented while looking into her hand held mirror. "And please don't bring your trash into our room, I don't want the smell ruining my beauty sleep." She glared at the reflection of her nose picking twin from the mirror but Lana didn't even look at her.

"Does anyone want to play boardgames?"Luna suggested as she leaned her acoustic guitar against the side of the couch. Lynn sat up and turned her head to look at them only to see no hand being raise or her sisters agreeing with the suggestion. Releasing a sigh, she lied back down against the floor, now with her arms folded behind her head. The result was already to be expected anyway so there is no reason to argue about it.

"What about hide and seek?" Lincoln said receiving a look of confusion from his sisters. "What, I'm just suggesting, it's okay if you don't want to." He shrugged and returned back to his comic.

"Actually that didn't sound that bad, it could be fun I guess." Luan said with a small smile. Lincoln lowered his comic and looked at his sisters, they were considering his suggestion.

"But it so childlish." Lynn said as she already stood up and crossed her arms on the back of the couch.

"Like there are 11 of us, we can all play together isn't that totes fun." Leni cheerfully said while clapping her hands. Lincoln can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. It was really contagious.

"How about you Lori?" Luna asked finally getting the attention of their eldest sister from her smartphone.

"You can play without mem" She replied before looking back at the screen of her device. Leni knitted her eyebrows and pouted before snatching the phone from Lori's hand. "Hey!" She shouted while reaching back for it. Leni placed a palm against her elder sister's face as her other hand far above her reach.

"Come on Lori, it totes won't be the same without you." Leni pleaded. Lori let out a sigh of defeat and finally gave up as she placed her hands by her side.

"Fine." She said. "Can I literally have my phone back?" Leni smiled before returning the device back to it's owner.

"So who should be it?" Lucy asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Dibs!" The girls said in unison as Lincoln groaned in frustration afterwards. How did they always do that, he wondered.

Standing up from the couch, he walked over to the corner of the room and closed his eyes with both of his hands. He started counting backwards from 20, giving time for his sisters to move and search for a place to hide. He can hear their movement across the room as they make their way upstair and into the kitchen. Their footsteps is what that exposed their location which he smirked at. Living with 10 sisters had taught him a lot of thing.

"3,2,1,... Ready or not here I come" He shouted, alarming his sisters that tha game has started.

He could go to the kitchen first but he went upstair instead since he heard a lot of footsteps going there earlier. Reaching the second floor, Lincoln turned his head from side to side but saw no one in there. It could only means one thing, they were hiding in their rooms. This would take some time but he know his sisters better than anyone. He just need to think where they would hide and probably find them.

Entering Lori and Leni's shared room, his expression quickly turned into a dumbfounded look. There in the room stood Leni in her light green dress beside her bed. But that is not what that caught his attention the most. Her head was covered with a lampshade. She just stood there, pretending to be a lamp and that tickled something inside him. Maybe he should just leave her instead. Lincoln walked into the room and inspected the place until he stopped infront the said lamp. He tapped his chin and squinted his eyes at the lamp.

"Leni where are you?" He shouted, baiting her into his trap.

"Like, I'm totes right here Linky" She cheerfully said while taking of the lampshade. Lincoln faked a shock gasp and looked at his sister in amusement.

"But how, I didn't even see you earlier?" He asked.

"Yay, congratulation Linky you found me." She said with a smile that only make him happier. Lincoln slowly shook his head at her reaction, she definitely didn't know how the games work.

They exited the room when Lincoln heard something moving in the room at the end of the hall. He carefully headed there and opened the door to see Lori typing something into her smartphone in the dark linen closet. She was not even trying to hide herself better in there.

"Hi Lori." Leni waved at her as she stepped out from the linen closet.

"Seriously Lori." Lincoln looked at her in annoyance. She lowered her phone and smirked at her younger brother.

"You found me twerp" Lori playfully brushed his white hair. Lincoln quickly pushed her hand away from him in embarassment and continued his search.

He entered Luna and Luan's shared room and thought for awhile until the corner of his lips curled up a little. "Knock, knock" He said.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice giggled from the closet. He moved there and opened it to the sight of Luan giggling.

"Did you really just got caught up because of a joke?" Luna groaned from the top bunk of their bed. Lincoln turned around and saw Luna sitting there.

"The same thing can be said about you young lady." Lincoln giggled as she didn't realised she just revealed herself. She facepalmed and got down from her bed to stand beside her roommate.

"You found us dude" Luna said, smiling just like her younger sister. 4 done, 6 to go, he counted.

He decided to go into the twins room next and found Lola cleaning the side of Lana's room. He raised an eyebrow at her as their eyes met.

"I thought we are playing hide and seek, why are you not hiding." He asked.

"You found me I guess." Lola shrugged before returning back to cleaning the place. Something tells him that it was her intention from the beginning. At least there were less people that he need to search now. Leaving the room, Lincoln then headed to Lisa and Lily's shared room.

In there, Lisa was lying on the floor like a sheet of doormat. He was mostly confused by her action before approaching the spectacled girl. He wants to ask something but struggling to find the right words to describe what in his mind. Eventually, he just let his thought out and said the first thing he can think of.

"Urmm,... Lisa what are you doing?" He crouched down beside her. She sat up and looked at both of her hands before turning towards him.

"I takes it that you can see me?" She asked receiving a confused nod from him. "It seemed like my invisiblity chemical didn't work, maybe next time. Anyway you found me male sibling unit." Lisa stood up from the floor and wiped the dust from her clothes. Lincoln ruffled her messy brown hair with a small smile. "I suggest you continue to search our other sibling units" She fixed her round glasses.

"Right, I still need to find them." He quickly stood up and ran out from the room. He went to the last room in the hall and opened the door, half of the room was dark while the other full with sports equipment. Knowing Lucy, she was a master at hiding so she would definitely used other place than her own room to hide. As for Lynn he was sure that she was somewhere in there.

As soon as he closed the door, Lynn jumped on his back from the ceiling. He groaned in pain as he was being headlocked by the elder girl. "Lynn, we are playing hide and seek not wrestling." He struggled to escape from her grip.

"I know, I just can't let the chance passed by without taking it. Not everyday I can jump on your back, it was worth it." She said before releasing him from the headlock. Lincoln rubbed his sore neck and sent a glare to his jock sister but she only smiled at him. "You found me Stinckoln." She softly punched his shoulder. "Now where is Miss Doom and Gloom was hiding?" She wondered.

Lincoln got back on his feets and pulled his elder sister up from the floor before they exited the room. He don't know where Lucy was hiding but he had a hunch that she was not far from him. His sisters were talking to each other in the hall while waiting for him to find the last 3 person that were still hiding. That's when he heard a faint noise of movement above him. Lincoln lifted his head and narrowed his eyes in curiousity.

"Lucy, are you hiding in the vent... again?" He asked, getting his other sisters attention. A sigh could be heard coming from there as Lucy suddenly appeared near them. They jumped a little in shock.

"Sigh, great job Lincoln you found me faster than before" Lucy said with slight appreciation in her voice.

"Now I just need to find Lana and Lily." He stated before decending the stairs. Lincoln finally walked into the kitchen where he heard a small footsteps heading earlier while he was counting. A croak caught his attention and he already knew where it was coming from. Heading to the trash can, he opened the lid to see Lana and her frog hiding in there.

Lincoln quickly pinched his nose at the smell that filled his senses. He wondered how she can stay in there like that.

"You found me bro." Lana leaped out from the trash can, trying to hug him but failed as he already dodged her attempt.

"Sorry Lana but I can't let you touch me with your condition right now." He said, backing away from the girl. Lori entered the kitchen and sighed when she saw her younger sister.

"Bathroom, now!" She ordered. Lana tried to argue but a glare from the eldest sister was enough to keep her quiet. She lowered her head and reluctantly walked to the bathroom where she will be cleaned again.

"Wait, where is Lily?" He asked while looking around for his baby sister. Luna placed her index finger against her lips and pointed at the small figure sleeping on the couch in the living room. A sigh of relief escaped from him at the sight of his sleeping sister. Luna then lifted the baby up in her arms and went upstair with his other sisters. He wants to follow them but the sound of his parent vehicle parked in driveway caught his attention.

The front door opened as his parent entered the house with a few plastic bags full with groceries. They looked at him with a small smile and closed the door before heading to the kitchen so they can put the groceries away. Lincoln also went there and sat on one of the chair.

"How is your day honey?" The soft voice of her mother asked.

"It was fun, I played hide and seek with the girls before you got back" He cheerfully replied.

He didn't notice his father tensed as his eye twitched a little.

"Do you want me to call them down for lunch?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure honey, we can have lunch together" His mother replied, her smile now more strained but still keeping it posture. As soon as he left, the older man finally turned around and placed both of his hands on the edge of the table.

"I don't think I can take this anymore." He said in a serious voice.

"What do you mean?" His wife asked which only make the matters worse.

"Stop pretending Rita, you know what I meant!" He sarcastically said, banging his fist on the table.

"So what!, he is still our son we just need to do something about it." She raised her voice. "Maybe we should move out from here"

"For God's sake, this is the third house we moved into, you can't expect me to just kept moving out because of him." Lynn sternly replied.

"Why not, he is your son after all... or you do have any other kids out there that I didn't know about" His wife glared at him. The older man now infuriated banged his fist harder against the table.

"Can you please stop with that, I already told you that I didn't have other woman beside you!" He shouted.

"That's bullshit Lynn, then where did you went until late night or sometimes didn't come back home at all!" She yelled.

"I'm working okay, why is it so hard for you to understand that. I have done a lot of thing for this family and you still kept criticising me like I didn't do enough" He groaned in frustration.

"Mom, dad can you please keep it down, Lily is sleeping, I don't want you to wake her up" Lincoln said with slight fear in his voice.

"That's it, I had enough of this." Lynn approached his son and knelt down infront of him while tightly holding his shoulders. Lincoln winced at the pain from his rough touch.

"Lynn, what are you doing, you're hurting him" His wife scolded.

"Listen kid, you don't have any SISTER okay, you are our only SON, so stop being crazy and wake up from your dream!" He shouted while violently shaking his body. Mustering enough strength, he backed away from the older man. Lincoln shook his head with tears welled up in his eyes.

"Stop saying that dad, what if they hear you?" He said receiving a blank stare from him. Lynn let out a sigh and went into his room, already giving up on talking with his son. Soon after his wife followed before they began shouting at each other again.

Lincoln tightly clenched his fist and ran upstair until he fell in the second hall. He can still hear them screaming at each other and that makes his heart sank. They always scream and usually it started because of him. What did he do wrong, why did his father said that, the girls would be really upset if they hear them and he don't like to see his sisters cry.

Curling on the floor, he closed his ears with both of his hands. Tears streaming down from the corner of his eyes. He don't want to be here, he would rather be somewhere else than in the house right now.

His body eased down when a pair of soft arms lifted him up before hugging him tight in a soft embrace. Lincoln lifted his head and saw Luna and his other sisters standing around him, they were smiling.

"Why are you crying dude, it's not cool you know." She gently patted his head.

"It totes not cute of you to be like this." Leni cupped his cheek.

"Dad said something wrong about you girls, you would only get upset because of it." He said.

"It's okay twerp, we just want you to be happy" Lori assured him.

"Yeah, you are our only brother, we can't let you be sad all the time" Luan giggled. A small smile crept upon his face as he wiped the tear from his eyes.

"Thanks girls, I don't know what will happen to me without you all." He wrapped his arms around Luna. His sisters, one by one eventually joined them for the hug. With them he was happy, with them he can run from the cruel reality, with them he is Lincoln Loud.


End file.
